Seven Years Later
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: Set seven years after 'Flowers For Your Grave'. Castle and Beckett are married with a daughter. Find out what happens when Kate is left to find everyone, by herself
1. Lovebirds

Four feet raced up the most expensive apartment building in Manhattan's stairwell. The two people just weren't in the mood to stand still. Laughing, the woman raced up the stairs, even in heels and a small pregnancy bump, she was still faster than her husband. Seven years. Seven years since she had hauled him into the basement of the 12th precinct. Five years since they said 'I do'. Two years since they welcomed a daughter into the world. Back at the loft awaited their two year old and her twenty-two year old half sister, along with their two dogs. As she reached the level three door, she slowed down, waiting for him to catch up. "You run fast Mrs. Castle," Rick said when he reached his wife. Five years later and Kate still loves to be called Mrs. Castle. People at the precinct still called her Beckett, but she refereed to herself as Detective Kate Castle. Shortly after finishing the Heat novels, Rick enrolled in the police academy to become a homicide detective. A year after Rick joined the force, they had their daughter, Samantha Johanna Castle. Two months earlier, they found out that they were pregnant again, this time with fraternal twins. They didn't care, they were happy. Originally they were only going to have two kids, five years apart, they were happy to welcome two new babies. Walking hand-in-hand down the hall, both of them couldn't help but think how perfect it seemed to be. Opening the door to the loft, Sam ran up to them.

"Momma!" She squealed as she reached her arms up to her mother. Kate took off her coat, draped it over the chair and picked up Samantha.

"Was she good Lex?" Rick asked his, now fully grown, daughter.

"Yea, but she wouldn't go to sleep," Alexis said as she walked towards the door. Kissing her father, step-mother, and half-sister's cheeks, she left.

Kate walked into her daughter's pink and brown ladybug room. She placed her daughter onto her feet. Sam ran to the other side of the room and climbed into her bed. Kate kissed the top of her daughter's head before she handed Sam her favorite pink bunny. She walked over to the door and sighed. "Good Night, Sam-i-am," Kate teased her daughter. She smiled when she heard Sam's soft giggle. "i love you," Kate whispered, mostly to her self before she turned off the light and shutting the door.

"Is she asleep?" Rick asked as he departed the hall way bathroom.

"She's in bed, it could take awhile before she goes to sleep." They walked to their bedroom at the end of the hall in compete silence. Once they reached the room, Kate departed to the bathroom and Rick took off his shirt and switched from his jeans to his sweatpants. Kate brushed her teeth and replaced her dress with her favorite oversized shirt and her favorite pair of sweatpants. She walked out of the bathroom and laid down next to her husband. She snuggled into his chest and Rick wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"I love you," Rick whispered into her ear.

"Forever and always," Kate whispered before drifting into the endless realm of dreams called sleep. Rick looked down at her and remembered the day he proposed like it was yesterday.

_It was a normal day. Rick and Kate were making dinner when Rick threw a piece of raw ravioli at her. The piece got stuck in her hair. "CASTLE!" Rick smiled sleekly. _

_"Sorry, it slipped."_

_"Uh huh, sure," She replied with her eye roll before she left to dig the ravioli out of her hair. After Kate was out of Rick's line of sight, he placed a ring box on the counter and opened it. The way the light it it made the diamond inside glisten. As he waited for Kate to get back, he went over what he was going to say as he resumed making dinner. He was scared. With his other proposals, he knew they would say yes. He wished he knew what Kate would say, but she's unpredictable, which is one of the any reasons he loved her. "Next time you throw something a-. Rick? What's that?" She asked him when she got back to the kitchen, obviously taking notice of the glistening ring. Taking a deep breath, Rick got down on one knee. He took Kate's hand and smiled. "For the past year and half, you've been mine and i've loved every second of it. I love you, Katherine. Will you do the me the honor of becoming my wife?" Kate looked down at him, completely stunned. "Kate? Please say something," Rick told her after she didn't answer. Speechless, Kate nodded. Rick stood up, picked up the ring and slid it onto her hand._

This was the last peaceful thought before he fell asleep with his wife in his arms. Little did he know his entire world would be completely destroyed in seven short hours.


	2. Missing!

Richard Castle was awaken the next morning to his wife's frantic screaming. "SAMMI!" He heard her yell. As he got out of bed, Kate raced into the bedroom, clutching Samantha's bunny. Rick saw that she clearly had tears cascading down her cheeks. "SHE'S GONE! SAM'S GONE!" She screamed again. Rick sighed and patted the bed next to him. Kate agreed by sitting down next to him. Rick wrapped his arm around her.

"Okay, now what happened?"

"I went to wake up Sam and she wasn't there. I've looked everywhere. She's not here." Rick reach onto the nightstand to grab his phone. He quickly called 911. After hanging up the phone, Rick took his wife down stairs. Rick disappeared into the kitchen as Kate continued into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, Kate glanced down at her Tiffany charm bracelet. She started to remember the day Rick had given it to her. It was for their first anniversary. With her opposite hand, she held each charm. All of them symbolizes a part of her and Rick's life together. There was a horseshoe, for the time they rode horses while on vacation in Hawaii, a Eiffel Tower from their vacation to Paris, a cable car from their time in San Francisco, an 'it's a girl' heart charm, and a happy anniversary charm. Without realizing it, Kate fell in to a peaceful slumber. Rick didn't notice his wife had fallen a sleep until he went to answer the door. When he opened the door, he was taken back by who was standing in front of him.

"Well it's the monkey," Will Sorenson said when he took note of Rick.

"Not in the mood," He repiled.

"Can i come in?"

"Well if I had my way, no, but if you have to, come on in." Sorenson and his team walked in.

"Crime scene?"

"up the stair, first bedroom on the left." Sorenson directed his team up to the room while he stayed down stairs to talk to Rick.

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Samantha Johanna."

"Well that's cute."

"Uhh, Sorenson," One of the members of his team from the top of the stairs. When they looked up the man continued, "You might what to come look at this." Both Sorenson and Rick walked up the stairs and into the missing toddler's bedroom. Rick seemed to take notice of the note. _I'm coming...EP. _


	3. Memories

When Kate woke up, it took her a couple seconds to remember what was happening. As she sat up, or attempted to sit up, she noticed that both the dogs had gotten on the couch and curled themselves up around her legs. "Lucy, Coco, you have to move," She said, picking one of the yorkshire terriers and put her on floor. Lucy barked and took a leap off of the couch when Kate went to pick her up. Kate smiled when she felt that Coco had gotten back on couch and cuddled into Kate's side. Looking down at the small dog, she remembered the day Rick gave her Coco.

_**Three years ago...**_

_Sitting on the couch, curled up under a blanket, reading one of her husband's books, drinking a glass of water. After hearing footsteps, Kate looked up to see her husband walking over to her, carrying something with a small sheet over it. "Rick, what do you have?" She asked, closing the book and setting it on the coffee table. "I swore i told you i didn't want anything for my birthday."_

_"I'm your husband, i'm always going to buy you something." Rolling her eyes, she moved her legs so he could sit down. Rick sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Handing her the crate, he removed the sheet, revealing a small barking dog. Kate smiled when she opened the gate, letting the barking Yorkshire Terrier out onto her pregnant stomach. "Happy now?"He asked as he sat the crate down. Kate's smile got wider._

_"Thanks, Rick," She said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you."_

_Rick smiled. "I love you too."_

She sighed, picked up her beloved puppy and got up. She walked into her husband's office. Even though Rick had stopped writing, they both agreed to the office exactly the same, but instead of the file cabinets being filled with unfinished manuscripts, they were filled with photo albums. Kate felt so calm when she was in the office, like the room was supposed to be for her, even though she knew the room was there all before Rick knew her name. Opening the closest cabinet she pulled out the first one. Looking at the cover, it read, 'Sometimes love never has a reason, sometimes happiness doesn't need another person, sometimes the heart needs the opposite of what you're head tells you do to'. Kate smiled. The line was from Rick's wedding vows. She open the album. The photos took to back to the day she made the album.

**_Five years ago..._**

_"What about this one?" La__nie asked, holding up a photo of Kate's bachelor__ette._

_"Give me that!" She reached to grab it. The best friends were sitting in front of the coffee table, which was completely covered with photos, glue, paper, and two scrapbooks. Kate landed on her face on the other side of Lanie. "Wedding! GIVE! NOW!" She stated once she sat back up. Handing over the photo, Lanie smirked. "What?"_

_"You seem happy."_

_"Well I wonder why?" She said, picking up a photo and pasting it to the first page. Lanie smiled when she noticed the photo. It was of Kate, Rick, and Alexis. All three of them had big bright smiles plastered on their faces. Alexis had her arms wrapped around both her father and Kate's waist, and the newlyweds had their arms around Alexis. Kate's eyes kept drawing to a photo that stunk out from the pile. For, what felt like the hundredth time she pushed back to the bottom, but not before Lanie saw what she did and pulled it out. When she saw Lanie looking at the photo, Kate tried a grab it. "Lanie please can I have the picture back?" She asked. Lanie's head shot up at the sound of her voice. When she tried to speak again, tears just poured out of her eyes. Kate had taken a photo of her mother and photoshopped it into the family picture at the wedding._


	4. Lanie, Ryan, and Esposito

_**TWO HOURS LATER...**_

Ryan and Esposito were sitting at Ryan's desk, contemplating were their parters were. After a few minutes of tossing their foam ball back and forth the phone on Ryan's desk rang. "Ryan?" All that he could hear was Lanie sobbing on the end. "Lanie?"

"Can...you...and...Esposito...come...down...here?" Lanie said, in between sobs.

"See you in 20." Ryan said, before hanging up the phone.

"Lanie?" Esposito asked.

"Yea, she sounded upset. Did you do something?" Ryan asked him as they started to walk to the elevator.

"What would i would have done that would make her cry? at work?" Esposito informed him as they reached the parking garage. They walked to the over end of the parking lot to take the elevator to the morgue. Sightly they walked to rest room where Lanie was curled up in ball on the couch, crying as hard as she could with the t.v on the national news. Esposito went to the front of the couch while Ryan walked around the back. "Lanieeeeee," Esposito whispered into her ear.

"You'll have no hope, she's been like that for the past 15 minutes," Dr. Perlmutter told them as he walked through the room and out the other door. Suddenly, an amber alert crossed across the screen, the new caption under it read, 'Mystery novelist Richard Castle's two yr old daughter, MISSING!' Esposito sunk from his knees to the floor. Ryan must of seen it because he whipped out his phone. He glanced down at Esposito when he saw him shaking his head.

"When what are we going to do? We can't just let this lay around."

"Right now, we can."

"I'm going over there," Lanie said, sitting up and walking out the door.

"Lanie, are you sure you want to do this?" Esposito asked his wife.

"Leave me alone," She snapped to him.

"Yes, ma'ma," Ryan sleuthed to her as she left.


	5. Alexis and going after everyone

**Don't hate me, this is gonna be a little different. I dedicate this chapter to Aero09 and Sophia Petrillo. Thanks for putting up with me 3**

**

* * *

Meanwhile...**

"Well hello, Samantha," Elien told the two year old.

"Don't call me that," she protested. Elien looked down at her.

"You better listen to me!" He screamed into her face.

"I want my mommy and daddy and sissy and grammy!" she screamed.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed back to her.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned.

"I'm your new daddy, you have you to get your mother."

"LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE!" She screamed and started to cry.

* * *

"Elien Petirson," Kate said when she saw the note. "He was my boyfriend in high school. He told me that he was going to marry me. Personally I thought he was insane."

"Do you know where he lives?" Kate rose from the couch and retrieved a letter from the drawer in the kitchen then returned to the couch.

"I got this last week, you may want to read it." She handed the letter over to Sorenson. Sorenson looked at envelope and read the return address.

"1981 Sedgwick Ave. Apt 1A Bronx, NY," Sorenson told his team before they left. Kate started to cry as Rick wrapped his arms around her.

"We should've had her sleep with us!" Kate screamed. Rick placed his head on top of hers.

"Katie it's not our fault," Rick whispered. He pulled away from her and lead her to the couch. Kate sat down while Rick and got a glass of tea got Kate and coffee for himself. He walked back and gave the tea to his wife before he sat down next to her. Kate rested her head on her husband's shoulder and cuddled into his side. For the moment it felt like the three years before Sam was born, when it was just them, two people madly, crazily in love. "Everything is going to be okay," Rick whispered to her. The cop in her suddenly took ahold of Kate, forcing her to leave the comfort of her husband's hold to stand up and yell at him.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! RICK! OUR LITTLE GIRL IS GONE! HAS THAT GOT INTO YOU'RE BRAIN? SHE'S GONE! AND SHE MIGHT BE DEAD! AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG! GONE! DISAPPEARED! KIDNAPPED!" She lost all control and collapsed into a pile, crying her eyes out.

"Kate," Rick said, sitting down next to her. Pulling her onto his lap, he started to rock her like he had with Sam and Alexis so many times. Kate buried her head into his chest and cried. "Shh," He whispered with his own eyes full of tears. Suddenly his phone rang. "Castle," he said answering it.

"RICK!" A male voice yelled through the phone.

"Tyler, whoa, what's going on?" Tyler Dickerson was a man that Alexis had started to date her freshmen year of collage, and last year they got engaged.

"ALEXIS IS GONE!" Three words made Richard Castle's entire world implode, again.

"What do you mean Alexis is gone?" Rick asked, his voice cracking more than before.

"I had gone to work around 3 am when I left she was asleep, when I came home, she's not here!"

"Have you called the cops yet?" Well, duh, he had called him.

"Besides you, uhh no."

"Tyler, just come over here."

"Okay," He stated before hanging up the phone. Rick put his phone on the coffee table before he let tears roll down his face.

* * *

Alexis Castle looked around to see where she was. All she saw was blackness, and her twenty-two year old mind started to comprehend that the walls were painted black, the carpet, black, and the windows black out, but in the darkness she heard the faint sound of a toddler crying and instantly started thinking about her amazing half sister and the girl's parents. Alexis's mind was drawn back to the day Kate and her dad had told her about Sam.

_Alexis Castle waltzed into her father's apartment returning home for the summer. She found Kate and Rick in the kitchen, Kate sitting on the counter and Rick dancing around the kitchen, obviously trying, and succeeding, at entertaining Kate because when she entered the room, Kate was doubled over laughing and she found her father covered in sauce. "Oh Hey, Lex," Rick stated, holding his arms out for a hug._

_"Maybe after you change," She told him with a little giggle. Rick shrugged his shoulders._

_"It's okay, a hug can wait, but me and Kate have to tell you something." A worried glance from Alexis bypassed both of the adults in the room. Hoping off of the counter Kate walked over to them and stood close enough to Rick so his arm could wrap around her. _

_"Dad, is something wrong?" _

_"No, everything is** perfect**."_

_"Lex, would you like to be an older sister?" Kate asked her._

_"Seriously?" She replied, smiling ear to ear._

_"Seriously, we found out a few days ago," Rick replied._

_"This is awesome, congrats," She told them before pulling them tightly into a hug, momently forgetting about her father's sauce covered clothes._

Alexis as pulled out of her flashback by two tiny feet running across the floor. "Sam?" She whispered and the run was redirected towards her. "sam," she whispered again, then she felt a tiny hand hit her leg.

"Sissy?" The young Castle member asked.

"yea, sammi come here." Somehow in the dark Sam found her way to her half sister's lap.

"He gonna get mommy!" She screamed.

"Shhh,"

"He's get grammy, then daddy, i know he told me," Sam said again. Gram, Dad, Kate, Tyler, Chet, Ryan, Lanie, Esposito, Jenny, Kay, Huanna, and Paige. Sam's disappearance alone would sent them all haywire all ready, but now she gone and the man's going after her grandmother. All she could do was to try and comfort Sam. Why? Why would someone do this to her step mom, to take away the four people she cares the most about, starting with her two year old daughter. The worst part being that Kate was pregnant. Alexis knew that she was at one of the high points in her life. Heck, she was getting married in eight months and she hadn't told anyone but she was also expecting. Alexis sighed and looked down. She could only make out Sam's profile in the dark, but she noticed that the two year had fall asleep. Alexis tilted her head back and soon joined her little sister into a realm of sleep.

**One of my longest chapters. Reviews? **


	6. Juneau, New York

Lanie Esposito arrived at the Castle apartment about an hour after she left the morgue, mostly because she stopped to pick up her toddler daughter, Huanna. When she got there Tyler was sitting on the couch, fully engulfed by the local news, Rick and Kate still sat on the floor, Rick rocking Kate, who had fallen asleep, cuddled into his chest. "Uncle Rickyyyyyyyyy," Huanna called out as she ran to Rick. As the one and half year old wrapped her arms around him, he would feel tears returned to his eyes. Huanna smiled before she climbed onto the couch next to Tyler.

"Hows she holding up?" Lanie asked, kneeling next to the both of them like she was looking over a body.

"She cried herself to sleep," Rick replied. "Could you take her upstairs? I can't feel my legs."

"Yeah," She told her, standing up and taking her sleeping best friend. As she walked upstairs, she noticed Tyler sitting with her daughter and made a mental note to ask Rick why Tyler was here. "Castle?" She asked as she descended the stairs.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking up from writing something down.

"Why is Tyler here?"

"You didn't tell her did you?" Tyler asked, glancing at Rick.

"Alexis is missing," He told her, trying to hold back the tears that dared to fall. Lanie walked over to him and hugged him. Rick smiled. "thanks Lanie."

"Anytime," She said pulling away from him.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Lanie had gone home and Tyler went to his mom's house.

When Kate got up she got ready to leave. "Katie, baby, honey, sweetie, please tell me where you are going."

"OUT!" She screamed. Rick sat on the couch, and continued looking through Sam's baby book. Kate grabbed her phone, gun, and badge before leaving the apartment. "Hello, Jeremy," She greeted the doorman.

"Hello, Mrs. Castle," He said after he called the valet to bring her car around. "so where you headed?"

"I don't really know."

"Well, drive and see where you end up," Jeremy told her as he opened her door. She smiled.

"Thanks," She said before driving off. Kate knew where she was going and turned her car onto the highway, heading for the country side of New York. As she drove she thought about how many times she had taken this drive, especially after her mother died. She turned off the highway at exit 234 to a small town called Juneau, New York. Smiling she pulled up to a small graveyard next to a one-room church. Parking her car, she made a mental note to ask her husband to come up here one day.

"Well, it's Miss. Katie," A middle aged man with graying brown hair and a beard said. Kate couldn't help but smile. "You've gotten so big," He said walking over to her.

"I know Charlie, it's been to long," She replied to the man before embracing him.

"Now, a little bird told me that you got married." Kate smiled as Charlie pulled away. "Yep, the word gets around fast in this small town. Now, who's the lucky man?"

"Richard Castle," She mumbled under her breath.

"Rick Castle, the Rick Castle whoms books you were intrigued with? That Rick Castle?"

"Geez Charlie you make it seem like a crime."

"It's hard to believe my little Katie got married and is pregnant." Kate smiled again and blushed.

"So, how life up here?" She asked, desperately trying to get the subject off of her.

"Mrs. Miller died last May and your lover boy has gone mad." Kate's 'Lover Boy' was the only other kid for miles when Kate came up to Juneau for summer, and the summer they turned 13, they started dating and they dated for six years, until Kate left him to join the NYPD.

"Nathan's always been mad."

"CHARLIE!" A brown haired man ran down the street. The man's hair was shaggy and fell right above his eyebrows. He had piercing blue eyes and remind Kate so much of Rick.

"Speaking of the mad man," Kate mumbled under her breath.

"What Nathan?" He asked as Nathan slowed down to a walk, Kate unnoticeable to him.

"Remember Kate?"

"It's kinda hard not remember someone when they're standing behind you stupid," Kate told him, leaning up against her car.

"KATE!" He screamed as he ran to her. Picking her up, Nathan spun her around.

"Nate, please, put me DOWN!" She told him.

"I'm sorry about your daughter," He apologized after setting her down. Kate looked down at her wedding bands. Fiddling with them she mumbled.

"I guess you heard, huh?"

"Yea." He replied, leaning against the car next to her.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked them.

"My daughter, Sam, and Rick's daughter, Alexis, were kidnapped," She told him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh my, Katie I'm so sorry," Charlie told her.

"Thanks," She mumbled. Suddenly a wave nausea bestowed upon her, making her take her hand and place it in front of her mouth.

"You okay?" Nathan asked her as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, the twins messed up my acid reflex."

"You're having twins?" Nathan and Charlie asked in unison. Kate giggled. There was a reason she loved coming back to the small town. For once she wasn't Detective Kate Beckett-Castle, or mommy, or Richard Castle's third wife, she Kate Beckett, the woman who fell in love with Juneau and was the one that nobody forgot and she loved it. For hours she stood out by her car, talking with two long lost friends and reliving the years she loved. The years where she felt nothing could hurt her, the five years she spent with Nathan, and her childhood. She knew that one day she would drag her husband up here, but for right now, it was her secret.


	7. Dad's new life

**Sorry for any misspellings, i can't spell and the thing i had to use to write doesn't have spell check.**

Kate sat in the old rundown, one room church. She was turned in the pew to face Charlie and Nathan, laughing about something they did when they were fifteen. "Oh remember when we went skinny dipping in the creek and got posion ivy all over," Nathan said before laughing. Kate smiled and died laughing again, thats when her phone started ringing.

"Castle?" She said, asnwering the phone with a giggle.

"well, for a woman who's entire family is gone, you sure seem happy," Rick stated on the other end of the phone. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'm busy, what do you want?"

"Well, miss bossy, i think i can handle my two missing daughter and my missing mother by myself!"

"Rick, please, I have to go."

"Fi-" Suddenly there was a scream on the other end of the phone, then it went slincet.

"Rick? Rickkkk? CASTLE!" She screamed into the phone before looking at it, the call had been ended by Rick. Kate took a deep breath before putting her phone back into her pocket. "I have to go," She said, before hugging both of the men. "I'll be back."

"Bring those kids and that husband of ours up here," Charlie told her with a smile.

"Of course." Then she left. On the drive back, she was nearly blinded by how the setting sun glinsened off of her enagment ring. Rick Castle, was her one and done, and how she was scared that he was gone, forever, along with everyone else who ment the world to her. If Kate knew Elien, he would go so far as to take everyone in her life. Right now she needed to focus. Focus on finding her family. Suddenly she needed to tell her dad. She got her phone out of her pocket and dailed her father's number.

"Hello?" Jim Beckett asked, anwsering the phone.

"Dad, can I come over?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure Lillian and Mallory know."

"Oh fun! I love you," Kate told him with a smile.

"I love you too, Princess." Kate smiled and hung up the phone. She took the Grand Central Sation exit and parked in the parking garage across from it. As she headed to her father's arpartement, she couldn't help but think of her new step-mom, step-sister, and her adopted half-sister. She made another metal note to NEVER bring her husband around them. Lillian was 51, her daughter, Eliza was 29, and her charming but annoying as heck half sister, Mallory was 16, the young girl had been only 10 when Lillian took her in and her father had adopted her last year. None of them knew her husband and Kate was sure, they didn't even knew that she was married, mostly because they are 'high class bitches' as Lanie put it one day. All they talked about was themselves and Kate pited her father for falling in love again with Lilly. Kate sighed as the elevator ding annoced her arrivel on the fourth floor. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door, praying that the girls were out. "Katie," Jim exlimed as he opened the door and took his daughter into his arms. Kate smiled as she hugged her father back.

"Are the girls here?" She wondered.

"No, just you and me," He told her as she wondered into the apartment.

"Have you watched the news today?" Kate sat down on the couch that her father had since he was a child.

"No, baby girl, why? Did something happen to the girls?" he asked, referring to Sam and Alexis as the girls, as he sat next to her.

"Dad, everyone's gone!" She called out before she put her head into her hands, sobbing. Jim wrapped his arm around his daughter before turning on the local news.

_**Today, mystery novelist Richard Castle's two daughters, mother, and himself have all been kidnapped. It's been reported that Mr. Castle's wife is pregnant again with twins and that things have gotten rocky bewteen the two. When their daughter disappered this morning, she ran off to Junuea, New York.**_

"Oh my, Kate, are you okay?" He asked rubbing her shoulder.

"No, dad, I need Rick, i need his help, with everything. From work to these babies. I can't lose him!" She cried out, betling her feelings. When she heard the door clicked, Kate knew the time for her had stopped. Lillian and Mallory walked in as Kate dug her head into her father's chest.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay," Jim whispered to her as he stroked her hair.

"Jimmy!" Lillian called out just before Kate cringed.

"Over here," he whispered. Lillian looked around as she sat the bags down.

"Jim, i thought you said you were going to clean up around here."

"Lillian, in a crisis over here!" He called out. Lillian looked over at him.

"Oh, i didn't know, Lisa was here." Kate stood up, tears still running down her face and walked to her step mother.

"LILLIAN! Learn my name! Again! MY NAME IS KATE!" She yelled before storming out of the apartement. Lillian sighed.

"What's her problem?" Jim looked at her.

"Lil, her entire family is gone! The last thing she needs is you insulting her!" He yelled at his wife before running out into the hall to find his daughter. Looking up from her phone she turned around.

"What do you want?" She asked him, tears still spilling out of her eyes. Jim walked up to her and hugged his daughter. "Dad, i'm so scared, i can't go home and i can't go anywhere else! i don't want anyone else to get taken." Jim sighed and stroked his daughter's hair.

"I have an idea. Go live with Nathan, take the dogs and go up there. I'll handle the search. Your to emotionally. I promise ill handle it, but you're safety and the safety of the twins means that you have to get away from New York." Pulling away and nodding her head, Kate agreed to let her father handle everything.

**Lillian, Mallory, and Eliza were spur of the moment characters and they aren't gonna play a part in the story. Its most unlikely that Jim Beckett would ever fall in love again, but i decisded to play around with some ideas.**


	8. Having Lanie There

When Kate arrived at her apartment saw her best friend standing at the door. Without saying a word, she unlocked the door and walked in. Both the dogs jumped off of the couch and ran around Kate's feet. She bent down and picked up Coco. "Kate?" Lanie asked, following her around.

"Lanie, can you guys just go, i need to be alone," She told her as she grabbed a bag and put dog food into it.

"Girl, where are you going?"

"I can't stay here and put all of you in jeopardy. Lanie, promise me that you'll call me if something happens," She asked as she got the dog carriers out of closet and put a small toy into each of them. Lanie smiled as she picked up Lucy. She thought that as long she was here she could be helpful.

"Of course I'll tell you and you know your father's right. As much of both of know how much you want to be here, you have to protect yourself and those twins. Montgomery wouldn't let you on this case any ways, you're too close to it." Sighing Kate headed for the stairs.

"Thanks, and can you pack up the dogs for me?"

"Yea." Heading up the stairs, Kate couldn't help but think about what she was leaving. Her family was gone and she was running away. Running away was exactly how she put it. She was being focused to leave, but she knew it was better in the long run. But Kate had a plan. she was going to go up to Juneau for a week, then come back for a week, and she would do the same thing until all four missing members of her family were back and in her arms. She pulled out her suitcase and just started throwing clothes into the bag. When she finished, Kate closed the suitcase and walked back downstairs to find Lanie sitting on the couch with Lucy and Coco in their crates and everything else sitting on the coffee table, along with a bag.

"Lanie, what's in the bag?"

"Books, i thought you might want to read while you're in nowheresville."

"Thanks?" Kate questioned with a confused look on her face. Kate grabbed her suitcase and the dog's stuff as Lanie took the dogs. The best friends went down to the car and loaded everything into it. "Lanie?" She asked, as she shut the trunk of her car. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Knowing you, you would want to be here, but I know that you need those twins right now and not put their lives in jeopardy." Kate sighed.

"Well, you're helpful, bye," Kate told her before ducking into the car.

* * *

**Okay, it turns out that Kate out of character in the last chapter so in this one i was trying to explain why. I wanted to get this chapter out so, its really short. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	9. Lanie and Huanna

During the drive to Juneau, Kate was contently raising her left hand to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks, and seeing her wedding ring made her remember of that day.

_Katherine Beckett stood in front of the full length mirror in the bride's room. Dressed in her mother's wedding gown, and her friends ohhhhhing and ahhhhing over her, she felt beautiful, but extremely scared. She watched as all her best friends file out of the room and sighed. Kate turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her father. "Your mother would be so proud." She smiled. _

_"Thanks Dad."_

_"No problem, Katie. Now, you have a handsome fiancee, waiting for you at the end of that aisle. You've kept him waiting long enough, come on," Jim told her, leading her out of the room and to behind two large wooden doors. Holding her red rose bouquet in one of her hands and wrapped the other one around her father's awaiting arm."You ready?" He asked his daughter. Kate readjusted her wrap by shrugging her arms and nodded. As she took a deep breath, the church doors opened and Kate immediately found Rick, smiling like the fool he was. Everyone stood up as 'Here Comes The Bride' started and looked at Kate. Suddenly her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart started to skip beats. She walked slowly down the aisle, not removing her eyes from her husband-to-be. Her smile was one she rarely ever used. It was full of love and knowing about the future with her fiancee. Rick seemed to smile back at her with the same smile, the one they saved just for each other. _

Recalling the memories, Kate smiled and then the tears resumed. She started to miss being in his arms, him telling her that he loves her. Kate missed her daughter playing on the floor next to the couch while her, Alexis, and Rick watched a movie. She missed Martha's dramatic flair with every little detail. Kate pulled out her phone to call Nathan. "Hello?" Nathan asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Natie, Can i drop off Lucy and Coco for you to take care?"

"Oh no, you're dad and Lanie called, you're staying in my house!"

"Please, i need to find my family."

"And you're team is going to find them, trust Katie, new term, learn it."

"Nathan, please!"

"No, you know your Dad hates me enough already!"

"Now come on, you know my dad doesn't hate you that much!"

"Really? Okay whatever, but you're staying put here!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Still stubborn as ever," Nathan mumbled.

"Natie, i"m gonna your mom about that one summer night when you destroyed your sister's truck."

"You think my mom scares me?"

"Yea."

"Well, maybe, but your still staying here!"

"NATHAN!"

"KATHERINE!" Kate heard a beep on her phone to signal another call coming in.

"This isn't over!" She told Nate before hanging up the phone and switched over to the other call.

"Castle."

"BECKETT!" Esposito yelled.

"Esposito wh-"

"It's Lanie and Huanna! They're gone!"


	10. Abduction, Kidnapping, Attempted Murder

Kate was speechless, her family was one thing, but now he's going after the NYPD's best detectives and ME's and their kids. Kate drew the line in the sand at that. "Beckett?"

"Tell Ryan, Jenny, and Kelly to leave, i don't know where but tell them to go, then get up to Juneau with the case file, we'll find them," Kate said, trying to stay stable, noting that the last part of her statement was mostly for her than Esposito.

"Okay," Esposito said, before hanging up the phone to call his best friend. Kate sighed and started to cry again. Lanie Parish-Esposito and Huanna Esposito. Her godchild and best friend were now gone, and with Ryan leaving, it means that it's only her and Esposito. She exited the highway and went to the first house.

Kate was sitting on Nathan's couch, her legs resting on the other end of the couch, watching t.v, trying to relax like Nathan had told her do to. Coco and Lucy both had curled up against her stomach. When she reached for her water, the door bell rand, sending both the dogs running to the door. Kate got up and went to answer the door. "Hey," She stated, when she opened the door, reveling Esposito. Esposito seemed to muster a slight smile before walking into the house. They both walked into the living room, before spreading the case file out on the coffee table.

Hours upon hours passed before Kate realized something. Without saying anything she grabbed her coat and rushed out the door. "You coming?" She asked Esposito when he wasn't following her.

"Where are we going?"

"I know where they are, call Ryan and tell him to met us at 2134 Jesseraition Dr.," Kate said as she got into her car with Esposito. The ride to the warehouse was a quiet one, her and Esposito having nothing to talk about. Kate pulled into a parking place at the abandoned warehouse and saw Ryan standing on the side of his car, awaiting for both of them. "Hey Ryan," Kate said as she exited her car. Kate looked at her partners before retrieving her gun from it's holster and walking to the door. She knocked on the door and when no one answered, she kicked down the door. She looked down on the floor and found Sam laying on the floor, blood slowly blooding under her. Kate returned to gun to its holster before bending down next to her daughter. She found a small stab wound on her daughter's arm. "Ryan," She barely mustered out.

"Already on it," He said, pressing his phone against his ear.

"Momma?" Samantha looked up at her mom, her eyes staining to keep open.

"Oh, Sam," She said, picking her daughter off of the ground and rocking her. "Whatever you do, don't close your eyes, please."

"I won't, i promise," Sam said, a small smile playing on her lips. Just then the paramedics rushed in and took Sam from her mother's arms. Switching back to cop mode, Kate saw shadows on the wall of the other room. She got out her gun and opened the door, Esposito and Ryan close behind her. Kate put her gun back and retrieved her handcuffs, stepping behind Elien.

"Elien Petirson, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Huanna Esposito and Samantha Castle, the abduction of Lanie Esposito, Martha Palaburn, Richard Castle and Alexis Castle and the attempted murder of Samantha Castle," Kate told her as she handcuffed him and handed him off to Ryan to take to the station. Once he was out of the room, Kate ran to her husband, wrapping her arms around him.

"Where's Sam?" Rick asked as he hugged her back.

"She's one her way to the hospital." She pulled away from him. She looked around the darkly lighted room and found everyone, each of them with smiles on their faces, knowing that they were all safe.

"Auntie Katie?" Huanna asked, pulling on Kate's pant legs. Kate picked her own Goddaughter up and placed her on her hip.

"Yes Anna?" She asked as she walked out of the room with everyone following her.

"DADDY!" Huanna screamed as she reached her arms out to Esposito. Esposito smiled as he took his daughter into his arms. Kate smiled at how everything was falling back in place, but for her, it would take more than just finding them. Her next detestation was the hospital.


	11. She's Fine

Kate Castle smiled as she looked around the hospital waiting room, sure this wasn't a time when anyone else would be smiling, but Kate wasn't anyone else. She's Katherine Lynette Beckett-Castle, she's her own person who has had more than her share of tragedy in her life, but something, or someone, always comes from it. Kate sighed, even though all the people in the room were asleep expect for her and Huanna, she was still happy they were there, happy, safe, and sound. Kate looked down the hall in front of her just as the doctor walked out of her daughter's room and started to the waiting room. "Mrs. Castle?" He asked before sitting down next to Kate. "Your daughter is going to be okay. The stab wound went deep, deep enough that the object that hit her bone, but you seemed to find her just in the nick of time, anymore blood out of her body, she wouldn't have made it. She's been asking for you," The doctor said before leading Kate and Huanna to Sam's room. When Kate entered the room, she sat Huanna down before sitting next to her daughter on the bed.

"Hey Sam-I-Am," Kate told her daughter.

"Hi momma, where daddy and auntie lanie?"

"There're asleep, baby girl."

"Are bubby and sissy okay?" The two year old asked, referring to her younger siblings.

"Rose and Kaleb are okay." The reaffirming words from her mother made Sam smile.

"Where's gram and Lexi?" She asked.

"They're asleep with everyone else, and i think someone needs to get hers."

"You told me not to close my eyes." Kate let out a small giggle.

"You can go to sleep now angel." Sam smiled before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Kate picked up Huanna before walking back to the waiting room, noticing everyone was now awake.

"How is she?" Rick asked as his wife entered the room.

"She's prefect, she's taking a must needed nap. Stitches are the inside of her arm, three centimeters long," Kate told her husband as she sat down next to him.

"Do you want to go home?" Rick asked, stroking his wife arm.

"You can, i have to go get the dogs," Kate replied with a slight sigh.

"I'll go with you." Nodding her head, Kate and Rick left the hospital to head to Juneau.


	12. Their fight

_**Chapter 12= HATES ME. It normally takes me a few hours to write a chapter no this one it took a few DAYS! Thanks Aero09 for all your help (:**_

* * *

The ride to Juneau gave Kate and Rick more time to talk, while more time than they had lately. They were talking about nearly everything, but the topic always seemed to verger to Sam in the hospital. They both were wondering home much she would be traumatized she would be from all this. Not just her, everyone who was put into that dark room. Kate smiled as she looked down at their entwined hands. I felt like forever since she could talk to him, mostly because when they talked it was mostly about their latest case, who was going to take Sam to her dance class, what was for dinner, or their plans for the weekend. Kate sighed when she exited the highway. "Kate," Rick said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Rick, I'm fine," She told him as she turned into Nathan's driveway.

"No, you're not. Please tell me," He said, holding her wrist when she went to get out of the car.

"Not now, you have someone to meet," She told him before getting out of the car. Rick stepped out of his side.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you drag me up here?"

"You volunteered to come up here!" Kate exclaimed as she opened the door. "NATHAN!" She screamed when she entered, surprised by all of her things the way she left it. Nathan came running down the stairs, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Rick. "Nate, Rick, Rick, Nate," She told the two before leaving the room to get the her stuff and the dogs. Rick crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him.

"Hey," Nathan greeted with a smile. Rick looked at him before speaking.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Katie ex-boyfriend." Rick eyed him. He had just called his wife, _HIS WIFE_, Katie.

"What did you call her?"

"Katie. I've always called her that."

"KATE!" Rick screamed through the house.

"What?" She asked, walking through the hallway.

"I'm leaving!" He told her as he walked out of the house.

"RICK!" She screamed running after him.

"No, stay here, you seemed to be a hell of a lot happier!" With those words, Rick picked Lucy, who had ran out of the house and left. Kate scared at the car, _her car, _until it turned on the highway. She broke down crying, falling to the floor, clutching her pregnant stomach.

* * *

**Reviews...and advice are nice... please? :)**


	13. Somethings not right

Richard Castle got half way home before turning around. He knew what he did was wrong and that Kate loved him to much to cheat, but he's been cheated on before. He knew Kate was different and that she actually loved him and didn't want his money. Then he started to think about his little buddy boy, Keleb. Rick was secretly glad when they found out that they were going to have a little boy. He was finally going to be able to play football and horse around, something he couldn't do with his girls. He loved all his kids, _kids, _it sounds so odd to say, well think. He used to be able to just say his daughters, but now he was going to have a son. A son, someone he could teach all about brotherhood and fatherhood to. Rick seemed to smile when he pulled up the house, but instantly got worried when he didn't see the red pickup truck that had been there before. Walking up to the front door, there was a note.

_Dear Rick,_

_I had to take Kate to the hospital. Somethings wrong with the babies._

_Nathan _

Rick could feel his eyes fill with tears as he walked back to the car. After backing out, her sped down the highway to get the hospital, the entire time just think about their fight. What if something happened to Kate. He would never would be able to live with himself if something did.

He ran through the parking lot, the halls, and into the waiting room of the hospital until he found Nathan. "How is she?" He panted, clearly out of breath from running.

"I don't know, they haven't said anything," Nathan replied as Rick sat down next to him. Placing his head in his hands, Rick let the tears fall slowly out of his eyes. As after the clock click to the hour 1 am, the doctor walked into the waiting room.


	14. Everything is going to be fine

Kate Castle sat in the hospital bed, wondering what was wrong with her twins. She subconsciously placed her hand on the medium baby bump the stuck out. Rosary (Rose) Jacqueline Castle and Kaliqu (Keleb) Christopher Castle. She stared at her hand and suddenly felt one of the babies kick. Kate smiled just as the door opened. "Mrs. Castle," The doctor said, walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, why am I here?"

"Have you been stressed out lately?"

"Well, yeah."

"That's why you're here, the babies could sense your stress and this is their way of telling you to calm down and relax, so i'm putting you on bed rest until the babies are born. Now, there is someone here the wants to see you," The doctor said before opening the door the reveal Rick standing on the other side. Rick walked in as the doctor walked out.

"Hey," She whispered as he walked over to the bed.

"I'm sorry," He whispered back, sitting on the side of the bed. Kate smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"It's okay, i would have done the same thing." Rick smiled before he leaned down a placed a soft kiss on her prefect lips. In that moment, they both knew that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**The end :) :)**

**There will be a sequel **

**i hoped you like it **


End file.
